Sombras del pasado
by Linilly
Summary: AU! Para Marinette la vida era bastante normal, era una chica normal con una familia normal, o eso creía hasta que descubrió un secreto guardado por mucho tiempo, uno que podría poner toda su vida y todo lo que conoce de cabeza, qué tienen que ver la llegada de Bridgette y Félix con esto?
1. Álbum

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Holaaaa, tenía bastante queriendo hacer un fic de mlb, y tenía una idea bastante rara en la mente la cuál se aclaró una noche cuando estaba haciendo tarea de la universidad, con bastante cafeína en el cuerpo, espero que les guste!**

Los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y a su equipo, sin más que decir, a leer!

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, la luz del sol apenas se estaba comenzando a notar pero aquello no era impedimento para que el delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado inundara las narices de quienes pasaban por la calle fuera de la panadería a esa hora de la mañana, y de la chica que se encontraba ya levantada, a diferencia de lo usual, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver al fin terminado un vestido veraniego

-Al fin terminé- dijo en un gran suspiro de alivio con una pequeña sonrisa –qué dices Tikki, te gusta?- preguntó a la gatita a su lado que recién y se había levantado, la cual miró el vestido y soltó un pequeño maullido

-Espero que los jueces piensen eso- dijo más animada acariciando la cabeza del animal, causando que ronroneara contenta, se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y caminó hacia su baño echándole una mirada al reloj, aún era bastante temprano, lo que le daba tiempo para darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a la escuela, la gatita solo la miró entrar al baño y volvió a echarse en el cojín para tomar otra siesta

* * *

-Mamá! Papá! Ya me voy!- gritó bajando las escaleras esperando la respuesta de sus padres desde la panadería pero se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras que llevaban hacia la sala, alcanzando a ver a sus padres en la cocina, parecían no haberla escuchado, bajó los últimos escalones con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a ambos abrazados y se dirigió hacia ellos con la intención de abrazarlos, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un pequeño sollozo por parte de su madre, miró a ambos con preocupación notando a su madre hundir su rostro en el pecho de su padre y a este intentando consolarla pero con un rostro que reflejaba una profunda tristeza

-Mamá?- murmuró con bastante preocupación al verlos de ese modo –qué sucedió?-

-Cariño?

La mujer se volteó hacia ella mirándola y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo -¿qué pasa?-

-Porqué estás llorando?- se acercó a ella abrazándola y siendo correspondida por la mujer

-Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse querida… es solo que recordé algo, es todo-

Marinette abrió la boca para replicar algo pero su padre la tomó por el brazo y la acercó a la mesa de la cocina

-Pero mira qué tarde es! No deberías irte ya a la escuela cariño? Toma- Habló el hombre mayor con bastante apuración, dándole una caja pequeña con galletas esbozando una sonrisa algo torcida, le puso una mano en la espalda guiándola hacia la salida de su casa, y hablando algunas cosas sin sentido, al menos en ese momento, tan rápido que Marinette solo pudo reaccionar cuando estaba en la banqueta aún con la caja de galletas entre sus manos y los ojos bien abiertos de la confusión

-que tengas lindo día cariño- le deseó Sabine que había bajado tras Tom con una sonrisa que no ocultaba muy bien los deseos de seguir llorando que tenía

-Nos vemos más tarde hija- dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa

-uh…. Está bien, nos vemos- les sonrió al final aún con confusión mirando a ambos entrar de nuevo a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras ellos, suspiró con pesar, ya hablaría con ellos llegando de la escuela, volvió a mirar la hora en su celular, dándose cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegaría temprano a la escuela

* * *

Sabine miró a su hija marcharse por el vidrio de la panadería con pesar y sin quererlo las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos

-Tom?

-Si querida?- la voz del hombre sonaba bastante pesada, mostrando la tristeza que había sabido ocultar hace algunos momentos

-Crees que hagamos lo correcto…?- se preguntó la mujer poniendo su mano a la altura de su corazón –o deberíamos decirle?-

-…. No lo sé cariño- soltó un largo suspiro –no lo sé….- Dicho esto volvió a abrazar a su esposa con pesar mirando el pan que recién había salido del horno, pensando en que tal vez deberían regalarlo, pues realmente no pensaba en abrir la panadería ese día

El día había pasado relativamente normal, Marinette había llegado bastante temprano al salón para sorpresa de sus compañeros que usualmente llegaban más temprano, habían comenzado sus clases y así había seguido hasta ese momento, miraba hacia la ventana aun pensando en lo ocurrido aquella mañana y cada vez le preocupaba más

* * *

-Marinette!- le gritó Alya casi en el oído haciéndola pegar un saltito en su lugar del susto

-Alya!- le reprochó

-Lo lamento chica! Pero ya sonó la campana para ir al descanso y te estuve llamando varias veces pero no reaccionabas- rio –acaso estabas pensando de nuevo en cierto chico?- insinuó causando un gran sonrojo en su mejor amiga

-N-no! es solo que….- se levantó de su asiento tomando la caja de galletas que le había dado su padre antes de ir a la escuela y comenzó a contarle cuando se dirigían hacia el patio

-ya veo…. Entonces parece que están evadiendo el tema, no?- puso su mano en su barbilla pensando en qué decirle a la chica al verla tan preocupada –Hey! Anímate! No crees que si fuera realmente grave te lo hubieran dicho ya? Además por lo que he visto son una pareja bastante unida, estoy segura que al menos entre ellos las cosas están bien si es eso lo que te preocupa- le sonrió intentando hacerla sentir mejor

-Tienes razón- habló más animada –Ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por el concurso que tenemos en la tarde!- pegó un salto con determinación, la cual se esfumó al ver el rostro de Alya

-No supiste? No habrá concurso hoy…..

-No!- chilló –entonces no habrá concurso?- no puede seeer! Se supone que en el concurso me acercaría a Adrian! Y hablaría con el! Ahora no podré hacerlo! Y si no lo hago no podré hablar con el! Y no nos vamos a enamorar! Y no nos vamos a casar! Y no tendremos tres hijos y un hámster! Y y….

-MARINETTE!- Alya la tomó de los brazos sacudiéndola –El concurso se pospuso para la próxima semana, ni Adrian ni su padre podían asistir hoy y al ser su padre uno de los jueces Chloe amenazó al director en llamar al alcalde si no se recorría para mañana con tal de que Adrian esté aquí, pero los demás jueces no podían volver a venir hasta la próxima semana, así que solo se recorrió para el siguiente jueves

-uff- la chica se tiró al piso con alivio mirando a Alya

-Aparte, puedes acercarte a hablar con Adrian en clases, después de todo parece que no le eres indiferente- le guiñó el ojo

-N-no sé de qué hablas, quiero decir! Él es perfecto- sonrió casi babeando –y yo… solo soy la torpe Marinette, a la cual solo considera una "buena amiga"- hizo comillas con sus dedos causando una risa de Alya

-pues tiene tiempo que no lo he escuchado llamarte una "buena amiga" confía en lo que te digo- sonrió de lado, pero borró aquella sonrisa al escuchar el toque mque indicaba que debían regresar a su salón –el deber llama- alzó los hombros y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón

* * *

Las clases habían seguido con la única novedad de que gracias al evento que se había recorrido a la siguiente semana ese día saldrían mucho más temprano de lo usual, Marinette estaba contenta, pues aunque Adrían no había asistido a clases ese día por una sesión de modelaje, llegaría más temprano a su casa a mejorar su vestido y la única tarea que tenía era la de buscar fotos de su familia para hacer un árbol genealógico en una de las materias de relleno que les daban, así que podía dormir toda la tarde, se despidió de Alya y Nino y de sus demás amigas cruzando la calle hacia su casa, se sorprendió al ver la panadería completamente cerrada, así que buscó sus llaves para entrar por la puerta lateral buscando a sus padres

-Mamá? Papá?- los llamó pero parecían no estar en casa, subió las escaleras hacia su cocina encontrando una nota

_-Hola querida! Tu padre y yo tuvimos que salir a una conferencia a la que van a asistir panaderos importantes, tal vez regresemos un poco tarde, te dejamos comida en la nevera, esperamos que te haya ido muy bien en tu concurso! En cuanto lleguemos podrás contarnos todo, con amor, mamá y papá-_

Sonrió al terminar de leer la nota, tal vez Alya tenía razón y no había nada porqué preocuparse, dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones de la sala y se decidió a buscar alguno de los álbumes familiares que su madre debía de tener guardado, pero no encontró nada en las estanterías así que decidió ir al dormitorio de sus padres, al pequeño librero que tenían ahí pero no encontró nada de lo que estaba buscando, hasta que un pequeño baúl le llamó la atención, realmente nunca le había prestado atención, tal vez sería ahí donde guardaban los álbumes

Abrió el baúl con cuidado sonriendo al ver que lo habían dejado sin llave, mirando el interior, sonriendo al ver un pequeño gato negro de peluche, lo observó para observarlo mejor, parecía ya tener bastantes años guardado gracias al polvo que había salido de el al sacudirlo un poco, era completamente negro y tenía un par de ojos verdes bastante llamativos, dejó el pequeño peluche sobre la cama de sus padres y siguió buscando algún álbum que su padres podrían tener guardado

-Si!

Soltó un pequeño grito de victoria al ver un par de libros que parecían ser álbumes guardados ahí y los sacó con cuidado, se sentó sobre la cama comenzando a hojearlos con una sonrisa al ver que eran bastante antiguos, al menos de unos veinte años atrás o al menos eso dedujo ella, había fotos de sus padres incluso desde que eran novios, de su boda y una que le llamó la atención, era su madre cuando parecía tener unos ocho meses de embarazo, sonrió con ternura al ver eso, pero le llamó más la atención ver a sus padres bastante más jóvenes, y por lo que sabía, sus padres la habían tenido, si no hacía mal sus cuentas, alrededor de los treinta y cinco años, se alzó de hombros no dándole mucha importancia y siguió pasando las hojas hasta llegar a ver a su madre con una bebé en brazos y a su padre al parecer desmayado al lado de ella lo que le causó algo de risa

-meooow-

El pequeño maullido la sobresaltó mirando a su gatita con una sonrisa y cerrando el libro

-Hola Tikki- la llamó y a gatita corrió hacia ella y después miró al peluche con curiosidad comenzando a jugar con el, Tikki era una linda gatita tricolor, tenía un naranja claro adornando toda su espalda, de la nariz hacia arriba de su cabeza y parte de la cola, un pelaje blanco que cubría todas sus patas, cuello y de la nariz hacia debajo de su cabeza y pequeñas motas negras distribuidas por todo el cuerpo junto a unos expresivos ojos azules, la había encontrado fuera de la panadería en una caja, al parecer la habían abandonado ahí cuando apenas tenía alrededor de un mes de nacida hace un par de años, había rogado a sus padres por quedársela, los cuales la terminaron aceptando con la condición de la educara y que no entrara a la panadería por cuestión higiene

-Tienes hambre?- preguntó a la gatita que solo volvió a maullar dejando el peluche y sentándose al lado de Marinette, la chica la acarició detrás de las orejas –espérame un momento y te sirvo comida si?-

Volvió a abrir el libro, mirando con curiosidad una foto que nunca en su vida había visto, en esa foto se encontraban sus padres frente a la panadería con una enorme sonrisa y justo en medio de ellos una chica que no había visto en ninguna parte antes, pero aparecía sonriendo feliz abrazando a sus dos padres, la chica tenía el pelo color media noche, igual al de ella y unos ojos azules, aunque estos eran de un color azul marino al parecer, se sorprendió al caer en cuenta el parecido que ella tenía con esa chica, se levantó al tocador de la habitación de sus padres y se observó un momento y después observó la foto de la chica, y vaya que si se parecían

-Quién crees que sea ella Tikki?- preguntó más para ella, pues sabía que la gatita era incapaz de contestarle

Regresó a ver el libro y volvió a meter ahí la foto, pasó la página y volvió a encontrar la foto de la misma chica pero ahora sólo estaba acompañada de un chico rubio que parecía ser muy serio, pues en la foto podía notarse la gran sonrisa de la chica abrazando al chico y solo si mirabas bien podías notar una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del chico, sacó la foto del plástico y los observó a ambos, notando un color azul cielo en los ojos del chico, sonrió para si se veían bastante felices juntos

-Meooooow

Un nuevo maullido la hizo regresar de sus pensamientos y se levantó de la cama tomando unas cuantas fotos de sus abuelos, algunos de sus tíos y una foto de sus primos mayores cuando habían venido de visita desde china, le llamó la atención que la chica de la foto volvía a aparecer en esa foto, tal vez sería alguna de sus primas mayores a las cuales no conocía, igual ya les preguntaría a sus padres acerca de aquella chica después, guardó la foto de ambos chicos de nuevo en el álbum pero no sin antes tomarle una foto con su celular y guardó todo de nuevo en el baúl y salió del cuarto de sus padres con las fotos en la mano, caminó a la cocina y sacó una de las latas de comida para Tikki y la vació en su pequeño plato en el suelo

-provecho Tikki

Le sonrió a la gatita y después calentó algo de comida para ella, comió rápido y subió a su habitación guardando todo y sacando el vestido para darle lo últimos toques cuando por fin lo terminó ya había comenzado a oscurecer sonrió colocándolo en el maniquí y recostándose en su cama, programó una alarma para el siguiente día y les dejó un mensaje a sus padres, el cuál le contestaron casi enseguida asegurándole que llegarían en un rato más

-meow?

-Tikki?

La minina subió a la cama y se recostó al lado de su dueña ronroneando, la chica sonrió y volvió a ver aquella foto desde su celular, había algo en esa chica que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero ya después averiguaría porqué, ahora solo disfrutaría de una buena noche de sueño para recuperarse de la noche anterior, en la cual había dormido casi nada

-buenas noches Tikki-

Pronunció antes de quedarse completamente dormida

* * *

Tom y Sabine llegaron ya caída la noche a su casa, ambos parecían ya un poco más tranquilos aunque la tristeza no se iba por completo de sus rostros, subieron hacia el cuarto de su niña al no escuchar algún ruido en la casa y entraron a la habitación donde la chica dormía con tranquilidad abrazado a la gatita, sonrieron ante la tierna escena, y se turnaron para darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches, tenía bastante que no tenían ese gesto con ella, desde que la chica había entrado a la secundaria, pero en ese momento ambos lo sintieron como una necesidad

-Buenas noches mi niña- murmuró el hombre abrazando a Sabine y dejando la habitación, con la muda promesa que ambos tenían presente de protegerla y cuidarla por siempre

* * *

**Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, si llegaron hasta aquí xD es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom así que discúlpenme si no logré captar bien la esencia de los personajes, tengo planeado que sea un fic de un mínimo de cinco capítulos pero ya veré que sale xD igual este capítulo fue como una pequeña introducción, ya después habrá más diálogos y convivencia entre los personajes, por ahora solo espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para ser de su agrado :3 acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar, tomatazos también (? Espero volver pronto por aquí XD Hasta la próxima! 3**


	2. Claude

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Hawk Moth está m****amadísimo.**

**Cómo no me di cuenta antes? No sé.**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los adapto a las ideas raras que surgen de mi cabeza

A leer!

* * *

Una nueva mañana había llegado, los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomar por la ventana del cuarto de la chica que aún se encontraba dormida con su gatita en brazos, Marinette se estiró perezosamente pero aún sin llegar a despertarse, la alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar sin dar tregua a la chica que solo arrugó las cejas y tanteó la cama buscando su celular, una vez lo encontró deslizó su dedo por la pantalla apagando la alarma

-Cinco minutos más…..

Murmuró dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cara con la almohada, Tikki, quien parecía ya conocer ciertas costumbres de su dueña por las mañanas solo bufó por lo bajo y se acercó al rostro de Marinette, maulló lo más fuerte que pudo pero sin resultado alguno, la chica se tapó más la cabeza con la almohada murmurando un par de cosas inentendibles, la pequeña minina pareció darse cuenta que eso no funcionaría para nada, comenzó a saltar sobre el abdomen de la chica

-Ah, Tikki?

La miró aún bastante adormilada, volvió a tantear la cama encontrando su celular y mirando la hora, aún tenía tiempo, faltaban solo…. Cinco minutos para entrar a clases

-Me quedé dormida!

Saltó de la cama tomándose de las escaleras que subían a la misma y bajando en un movimiento algo brusco que ocasionó que Tikki saliera volando de la cama

-Lo lamento Tikki!

Corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, se peinó con sus dos coletas y se cambió rápido, tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras con apuración, sonrió al encontrar un bagette envuelto con aluminio con una nota y una fina letra que decía su nombre, la caligrafía pertenecía a su madre, bajó hasta la panadería bajo la mirada de Tikki, que parecía más preocupada porque Marinette llegara a clases que la misma

Llegó a la panadería mirando a sus padres, quienes ya estaban atendiendo a los clientes que disfrutaban de llevar algo de pan a esas horas de la mañana, sonrió al notar que cualquier cosa que les hubiera pasado el día anterior ya estaba solucionado, pues ya se les veía con la alegría y tranquilidad que los caracterizaba

-Buenos días

Saludó metiendo el bagette a su mochila haciendo que sus padres voltearan a verla con una sonrisa

-Buenos días cariño

Saludaron ambos, Sabine se acercó a darle un abrazo, demostrando la gran fuerza que cabía en su pequeño cuerpo, gesto que tomó desprevenida a Marinette pero que de igual forma correspondió sin dudarlo

-Como amaneciste cariño?

Su padre le acarició la cabeza con ternura y después pasó un brazo envolviéndola a ella y a su madre en un abrazo que los tres disfrutaron, Tom las cargó con facilidad y dio una vuelta aún con ellas en brazos, Marinette y Sabine comenzaron a reír disfrutando del momento, Tom las bajó con cuidado y les sonrió

-Bien papá- le dio un abrazo al hombre aun soltando una pequeña risa y de pronto abrió los ojos bien grandes mirando ahora el reloj de la panadería –oh oh-

Sus padres comenzaron a reír, mirando a una atolondrada Marinette volviendo a poner en orden sus cosas y despidiéndose a pasos atropellados de ellos, y corriendo fuera de la panadería rumbo a su colegio sin duda, una costumbre que se había hecho la rutina de casi diaria desde que había entrado a la secundaria.

...

-Chica, un poco más y no llegas-

Alya miró a su mejor amiga llegar exhausta al salón, tal vez vivía cruzado la calle pero estaba segura que había corrido a todo lo que sus delgadas piernas daban, ya habían pasado unos minutos de la hora de entrada a clase, pero la maestra Mendeleiev aún no llegaba, así que la chica pudo ingresar al salón sin problemas, Marinette tomó asiento al lado de la morena recuperando el aliento mirando la puerta esperando que la profesora no entrara y la viera aun así de exhausta

-Si que tienes suerte Marinette-

La aludida dio un respingo al escuchar la amable voz de su compañero, sentado detrás de ella, el color se le subió a las mejillas y volteó a verlo en un movimiento algo torpe

-Enserio crees eso?- habló algo atropellado causando una ligera risa en Adrian, Alya y Nino los miraron con complicidad

-hey Adrian!- le llamó la morena –Escuché que tu padre será uno de los jueces en el concurso, Marinette se ha estado preparando durante semanas para participar en el! No quieres verlo?

El rubio miró a su amiga que se empezaba a poner bastante roja, causándole cierta ternura

-Claro que me encantaría, estoy seguro de que siendo un diseño tuyo será encantador- Adrian esbozó una sonrisa mirando a Marinette poniéndose cada vez más sonrojada –eh, Marinette? Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien!- soltó nerviosa –Estoy encantadora, digo, tú estás encantador! Quiero decir!... me alegra que pienses eso de mis diseños- intentó decir al fin lo más coherente que pudo

Alya los miró sonriendo y después volvió a ver a Nino, guiñándole un ojo, el moreno captó de inmediato la indirecta y Alya se giró a ver a ambos

-Adrian, quieres intercambiarme de lugar? Hay unas nuevas canciones que Nino quería mostrarme desde ayer, pero me tuve que ir y ya no tuvimos tiempo-

Las palabras de Alya fueron como un detonador para Marinette, quien enseguida se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos, pero sin decir palabra alguna, rogando internamente que Adrian dijera que sí.

Adrian miró a Alya un momento y después a Marinette, la detalló por algunos instantes, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y la manera en que agachaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos la hacía ver realmente linda a sus ojos, se sonrojó un poco sin quererlo y asintió comezando a levantarse y recoger su cuaderno para cambiarle de asiento, pero una voz lo detuvo

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos- saludó el director que iba entrando al salón, haciendo que Adrian se sentara de inmediato en su lugar –La maestra Mendeleiev tuvo que salir por un par de meses, a una convención y cursos de ciencia, como habrán notado no se encuentra con ustedes este día, así que no podrá darles clases durante este tiempo…-

Varios murmullos de emoción se escucharon, por todo el salón, Kim le aseguraba a Alix que usaría las horas en la mañana que no estaría la profesora para ir a entrenar a la alberca y Chloe murmuraba algo de prolongar su sueño de belleza

-Silencio!- se aclaró la garganta –debido a esto he traído a un maestro sustituto para ustedes, les impartirá las clases de la señorita Mendeleiev y cuando ella regrese, volverán a tomar las clases con ella-

Terminó de hablar bajo los murmullos de desilusión al ver que seguirían teniendo clases, el director Damocles invitó a pasar al nuevo maestro, el cual entró a paso lento al aula con una pequeña sonrisa, sacándole de inmediato un suspiro a la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban presentes, era un chico que rondaba los treinta años, alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, cabello abundante de color castaño, piel blanca y unos llamativos ojos azules

-Buenos días- les saludo con cordialidad –Mi nombre es Claude y estaré cubriendo a su profesora por alrededor de dos meses… espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien-

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas comenzaran a reír bajito y a murmurar cosas entre ellas

-_Es muy apuesto-_

_-oh, es tan guapo, ya viste sus ojos? Son preciosos-_

_-Y su carácter! Se ve que es tan educado!_

_-Ahora si me dan ganas de venir a clases por las mañanas_

Claude solo esbozó una sonrisa algo apenado, pasando los ojos por todos los lugares intentando grabarse las caras de sus nuevos alumnos, hasta que se topó con una chica delgada de cabello oscuro y unos expresivos ojos azules, se quedó paralizado por un momento manteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos a Marinette, y después de eso se obligó a actuar normal mirando de nuevo al director, el cual estaba dando las indicaciones finales para después retirarse a atender otros asuntos

Marinette había notado la mirada que el chico le había dado, era una mirada bastante significativa considerando que nunca le había visto en su vida, sintió las mejillas arder esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de aquella extraña situación, y al parecer así había sido, a excepción de Adrian, quien había captado la situación, volteó a ver a Marinette, quién había agachado la mirada con las mejillas rojas y algo en su interior se removió, no muy a gusto volvió a mirar hacia el frente, dándose cuenta que el director se había ido y ahora solo quedaba el nuevo maestro

-Bien… estaré con ustedes sólo por un par de meses, pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco antes de comenzar a darles clases- habló bastante relajado, pasando de vez en cuando la mirada por donde estaba Marinette –y no se asusten, verán que la química puede ser bastante divertida si se aborda por el sentido correcto- les sonrió bastante animado

Claude les explicó un ejercicio donde sacó una pelota, él la lanzaría a una persona al azar y esa persona tendría que decir su nombre completo, una cosa que le gustara y cómo le agradaba más que le llamaran, una vez hecho esa persona la lanzaría a otra y así hasta que todo el salón se hubiera presentado, dando la sorpresa que hasta Chloe se mostró con interés en presentarse con el nuevo maestro

-Bien, comienzo yo, me llamo Claude Rosseau, pero pueden llamarme Claude, no hay necesidad de formalidad- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y recargándose en el escritorio –y realmente me gusta dar clases y viajar- sonrió y aventó la pelota al fondo del salón

Kim fue quien atrapó la pelota y se presentó con ánimo, y así pasó la dinámica por un momento hasta que la pelota llegó a manos de Marinette, la chica se levantó de su asiento para presentarse

Claude se removió un poco inquieto pero sabiendo cómo ocultarlo bien, él ya tenía sus sospechas desde que vio a esa chica por primer vez desde que entró a aquel salón, solo sería cuestión de confirmarlo

-Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng- sonrió –y me gusta diseñar y confeccionar…- respondió con un brillo en los ojos que dejaba en claro que amaba hacer eso –Ah! Y me gusta que me llamen solo por mi nombre- añadió

Algo en el interior de Claude se removió, la había encontrado, al fin la había encontrado, la miró con inocencia pero detallándola aún más, sin duda era ella –Muchas gracias Marinette- le sonrió intentando no dejar escapar la sorpresa y emoción que le había causado haberla encontrado, hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara la pelota a alguien más

Marinette miró a su alrededor, su vista fue a parar a Adrian, tímidamente le pasó la pelota, la cual el chico recibió sonriéndole y ahora fue el turno de él de levantarse y presentarse

-Soy Adrian Agreste, me agrada que me llamen por mi nombre y me gusta estar con M-mis amigos- se corrigió al último momento dándose cuenta que había estado a punto de decir el nombre de su compañera, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por eso y agradeciendo que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta

Claude se sorprendió aún más, golpeándose internamente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la presencia del chico Agreste en su clase, sin duda, la suerte estaba de su lado esa mañana, una sonrisa de lado surgió en su rostro asintiendo con la cabeza

-Gracias Adrian—le sonrió y la dinámica siguió hasta que el último integrante del salón se hubo presentado

-Bien! Me da mucho gusto estar aquí con todos ustedes y estoy seguro de que este será un ambiente agradable para todos- caminó con una sonrisa –y ahora es tiempo de que comience la diversión- dijo sacando un libro escuchando las quejas de los alumnos por lo bajo –tranquilos, estoy de que terminará por gustarles la química- rió un poco, y así comenzó a dar la clase

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la campana para salir al descanso sonó, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los alumnos en la clase de Claude, el chico sabía la manera de explicar para llamar la atención de todos, en forma de que no les pareciera para nada aburrido y aprendieran bastante bien, y sobre todo estaba el hecho de que se notaba a leguas de que realmente Claude disfrutaba dar clases, todos se pararon, algunos sacando sus almuerzos y otros simplemente salieron como si la vida dependiera de eso –Kim y Alix-, todos dieron las gracias al nuevo profesor y salieron del salón dejándolo completamente vacío, a excepción del castaño que aún permanecía ahí

-Me encantó! Es el mejor maestro que hemos tenido!- Alya gritó haciendo reír a sus amigos –Vamos chicas! Aunque lo nieguen, también es el maestro más guapo que ha pisado este instituto- codeó a Marinette que solo se sonrojó, los chicos también habían quedado encantados a su manera

-Jamás me había quedado despierto durante toda una clase de química- habló Kim siendo respaldado por Maxy por Iván, quienes se mostraban por completo de acuerdo

-este maestro me da muy buen resentimiento, verdad viejo?- Nino miró a Adrian

-Tienes razón- respondió al fin el rubio, restándole importancia a la extraña mirada que le había dirigido Claude a Mainette

…

Una vez se ubo asegurado de que no quedara nadie rondando aquel salón, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número lo más pronto que pudo

-contesta….- murmuró impaciente, tres interminables timbres más y al fin se escuchó una voz masculina, que parecía bastante fastidiada y áspera del otro lado de la línea

-Qué quieres….

-Es esa la forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo?- intentó sonar cómico

-Claude, no tengo ni tiempo ni cabeza para tonterías en este momento y lo sabes, ahora dime que quieres o colgaré la maldita línea en este instan….-

-La encontré- el alegre tono de voz de Claude ahora sonó mucho más serio -…. Y no solo eso, también encontré al Agreste-

-…. Necesito toda la información que tengas, de eso y de todo lo que te dije aparte, llegaré allá en tres días, primero necesito encargarme de unos asuntos de este lado…. Te llamo después-

Fue todo lo que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, para dar paso al timbre que indicaba que la persona había colgado, Claude dio un largo suspiro, rogando internamente porque todo lo que estaba por suceder, realmente fuera lo mejor para todos, dio una última mirada al teléfono y después tomó su almuerzo y su maletín para salir del salón rumbo a la sala de maestros, le habían dicho que el café de la máquina de ahí era realmente bueno y quería conocer a quienes serían sus nuevos colegas por algún tiempo y con este pensamiento una nueva sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

* * *

**Holis**

**Claude apareció, ggg no sé qué tiene el pero desde la primera vez que lo vi quedé encantada con él, lo amo xD**

**Vieron el capítulo de "Love eater"?**

**Destrozó mi corazón! Y por lo que todos sabemos, la peor parte está por venir xD no sé si mi corazón podrá soportarlo, amo el Adrienette y todo el cuadro amoroso de ellos y sinceramente cuando vi este capítulo, mis esperanzas comenzaron a irse por el caño xD solo queda esperar a mañana para ver el capítulo de Miracle Queen y ps a ver qué pasa xD, si creo llorar, yo si soy bien nena.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, follows y favs, enserio estaba demasiado insegura acerca de publicar esta historia, pero ahora sé que si vale la pena continuarla hasta el final ;u;**

**Sonrias777; y créeme que si todo sale bien, la intriga se pondrá peor xD**

**Alessa Gianotti: Gracias ;u; me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y si, si todo sale bien muy pronto tendremos a uno de ellos dos por aquí y sip, si tienen mucho que ver pero nada que pueda ser rebelado aun, misterio.**

**CaraGilitz: qué sospechas? 7u7**

**Y Muchísimas gracias por leer, a todos, no saben cuánto me animaron a seguir con esto, enserio, nos leemos en la próxima :3**

**Que tengan muy bonita semana!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
